Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: New Lands
by DieFus1on
Summary: During an incident with a pack of Mightyena, Lucas has fallen into the Pokemon World, where Humans do not exist! Stuck as an Oshawott, and after meeting a lone Pokemon, they form a guild! What will the duo of Pokemon do? Will Lucas get back to the normal Pokemon world with Humans and Pokemon? Read to find out! Note: Story does not contain much canon on original PMD games.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new story that I've told you about in "Shadowed Darkness", Chapter... I forgot... So anyways, I do hope people would like this story! The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series was actually more of my favorite games, most of them! **

**However, for this story, I will be creating towns and Mystery Dungeons, and new places, so there won't be too much canon. There's also a couple notes I'd like to go over: **

**#1. Related to canon (sorta) but not really canon. There will be references to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series (so far almost beats the Pokemon X/Y, but said game wins ALONE... By 0.199 points.), but will not be fully canon, so this isn't my own aftermath. Sort of. **

**#2. One reason why I'm not doing canon much is because I'm involving new towns, and the new Pokemon in X/Y, and hopefully all other region Pokemon. Time to break out a Pokedex...**

** #3. I will never call Pokemon Currency, "Poké". It sounds kind of stupid to me (but others out it in good syntax), so I'm just gonna call it, "P". **

**#4. Zoroark doesn't read my stories anymore, sad face, as he was my beta-reader, as one of my friends are kind of busy in life (Makes perfect sense. HIGH SCHOOL, DAMN YOU!). I still involve him in Shadowed Darkness and this story, but I'm sort of bummed out, so sorry if my writing is dark-toned.**

**#5. I need Town names and ideas. And perhaps an OC? Or two? I know I can create one with ease- Oh, 5 is a bit too easily... **

**#6. Do I put too much words in the text before the chapters? XD it's not related to the story, but I'm curious! **

**#7. I'm not going into.. Hiachi? Anyways, I'm not gonna delay chapter writing of Shadowed Darkness (As much). **

**That's all, enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoops, forgot one more thing.**

**Disclaimer: Why is this needed? As if a 14 year old (Whoops...) could own Game Freak, OR NINTENDO! I'm not even educated on running it, if I owned it! All I do is play their games. I own nothing! Except a copy of Pokemon Sapphire, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon White, Pokemon Y, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. I only own OC's, personalities, this story, this laptop I type on, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

"The world around us is mostly explored and filled with lots of Pokemon species..." My teacher said. I was so bored... I felt myself starting to drift off...

"LUCAS!" I instantly woke up, not even sleepy, now. My teacher snaps his voice easily. "Lucas... Since you were 'paying attention', why don't you explain the history of Pokemon?" My teacher asked.

I slept through that much?

"Well, the creator of Pokemon was thought to be Arceus, but Arceus in turn was created by Mew. Mew was the creator of almost every Pokemon, just Arceus had helped create more Pokemon. Mew also created the legendary Pokemon. I also know that evolution is basically the growing and adapting of Pokemon to their environments, and to become stronger. It's also thought that we ourselves, have evolved from Pokemon. Though, I'm not too sure which one..." I started explaining.

I also forgot to mention, Mew and Arceus helped create the regions we stand on now." I finished.

_Wait... How did I know all that?_ Everyone was staring at me, including the teacher, who was a bit shocked himself.

"Boy..." My teacher started. "How did you know about facts, theories, studies and topics of classes that we aren't going to be at for a long time?" He asked. **(A.N: Note, I use a normal 12 grade school system. Unimportant note.) **_Oh yeah, I'm grade 9..._ "Err... I studied?" I said. The teacher nodded. "Alright, then... Anyways..." He started, but the bell rang. It was chaos, as all the kids were pushing to get out of school and outside.

I was quietly gathering my stuff and putting it inside a backpack, when my teacher walked up to me. "Lucas... The homework is just reading chapter 4 of the textbook." He told me. I grabbed my backpack, and got near the door, but he stopped me.

"Lucas?" I looked at him. He had a smile, like he was remembering a funny thought.

"Don't fall asleep in class. You look funny while sleeping, though..." He said. I smiled, waved, then exited the school.

As I started walking, my friend, Pierre, came up to me. **(Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing here.)**

"Lucas! Saw you fell asleep in class again! But where did you come up with that sudden explanation about Pokemon history?" Pierre asked. I just simply shrugged, unless needed,_ I wasn't much of a talker..._

"Well, no matter if you say something or not, maybe they should've put you as the teacher, then!" He said. I let out a chuckle, but he started speeding up. "Sorry, Lucas! Gotta head home, to practice on my Pokeflute!" Pierre yells, waving at me. I waved back at him, watching him run franctically to his house.

I kept walking past his house, when unfortunately, it started to rain hard. VERY hard. I sped up my walking, but it was futile, as I saw puddles quickly form around the ground, and I quickly got soaked.

_Oh, in Arceus... I'd better get home, quickly_.

Looking to my right, there was a forest. It was directly in the way of getting home, but it could be a shortcut. Normally, I'd go around the forest, but seeing the weather I went off my usual path, and into the forest.

I kept hearing, "Splotch" as I trekked through this mud._ How deep is this?!_ I looked at my legs to see that it went halfway up my leg, underneath the knee. I didn't really care at this point; I just wanna get home, and change into more… Less soaked clothes.

I kept wading through this mud, until I finally got to more shallow ground. Still muddy, but it just went to my ankle. However, I did hear a growl nearby. I tried running faster, but I still was in slightly deep mud.

Suddenly, my face met mud, and I felt something on my back… _Crap…_ I quickly turned around and wiped off my eyes to get clawed to the face_! Mightyena… I've gone onto their territory- ACK!_ My mind became a blur as I took a deep bite to my right arm. I kicked the one off me, vision starting to redden a little bit. The one biting my arm then jumped at my head, but I lowered it deeper into the mud, so he ended up jumping over. I started crawling away, but the two Mightyena started walking at the same pace I was crawling at.

_Is this how my life ends? Torn to bits by Mightyena?_

_Is this what death is like? Waiting for something to finish you off?_

I failed to see a hole behind me, as I stumbled into the hole. I saw black, white, and a light teal all around me, mixed up, but it was hard to tell, since my vision was blurring. I cried out loud as a wave of pain washes over me. All the colours I saw around me suddenly stopped, and I was above clouds.

And falling.

I was falling.

The clouds grew in size as I got closer, then passed by as I started seeing lakes, forests and plains. As the ground quickly grew larger, I braced for death, and a heavy impact. I collapsed against the ground with a sickening sound...

_Then darkness._

* * *

**Like I said, sorry if my writing is a bit dark toned, it's just that I'm bummed out that one of my friends aren't reading it, anymore. Online friend, I can't, for the life of me, make some friends. I only have a few...**

**Anyways, sorry if you think the chapter is short, but I was wanting to work on Shadowed Darkness for leaving it for too long.**

**Question of the Chapter: How would you prefer to... *Ahem* die? **

**And please, no hate reviews. If you don't want to reply to the question, I do understand. It's a bit deep.**

**Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	2. Injuries

**Chapter 1: Injuries**

* * *

**Before I start off, Zoroark, a friend of mine, won't read my stories anymore. He finds transformation wrong. I'm changing one of the main characters, though. **

* * *

_Ugh... My head...Pounding..._

I felt waves of pain go through my body, although my head, right arm and left foot hurt the most. I moved slightly, and I groaned in pain as the pain spiked.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I heard a voice say. It was like a boy's voice.

"Yeah, it sounds like he's waking up..." Another voice said. It sounded like a girl's voice.

I opened my eyes to see two Pokemon standing in front of me, a Pikachu, and a Snivy.

"Err… Are you feeling alright?" The Snivy asked.

_Wait, what the... Did... Did that Snivy just talk?_

I instantly jumped to my feet from hearing a Snivy talk, and also at the fact that I UNDERSTOOD what it said, but collapsed due to my foot.

"Whoa, don't panic! We aren't here to hurt you... Just be careful though, you were hurt badly..." The Pikachu said.

Quite honestly, I was panicking.

"You were all alone on the path, in the rain, and hurt badly. We couldn't leave you there, you were unconscious and bleeding badly... That's why we put these bandages on you..." The Snivy explained, then he pointed at me with a vine-like arm.

I was skeptical, but raised an arm to my head, but shuffled back when I saw a white limb. I quickly shuffled back in shock.

_What the?! This isn't my arm!_

"Don't move so much, it'll start hurting again. Are you feeling alright?" the Snivy asked. It then leaned towards the Pikachu.

"Is this how all Oshawotts act?" The Snivy whispered to the Pikachu, but I heard what it said.

"What?! No, I'm a human!" I quickly replied. The Snivy and Pikachu looked surprised at my response.

"Really? But you look like an Oshawott to me." The Snivy replied.

I grabbed one of my arms with a fingerless arm, and I ended up "pinching", the end curled up slightly around the other arm tightly, but I still was in the same place I was before pinching.

_Not a dream... Although I think I'm already going through enough pain._

"Like I said, you look like a normal Oshawott to me. But changing the subject for a bit... What is your name?" The Snivy asked.

I paused. _What's my name? Umm..._

_I think... Luke? No... Liam? Err... Something with an L..._

The two Pokemon looked at each other with a worried look.  
"You don't know your own name?" the Pikachu questioned.  
"I don't know, I can't remember it... I..." I trailed off, realizing something.

_Who... Am I?_

I've also realized other questions, also.

_What... Am I? Where is this place?_

"I... I don't know. I only remember that I... WAS a human." I sadly told said Pokemon.

Both Pokemon had a shocked look on their faces.  
"You... Used to be a human?" The Pikachu asked. I nodded.  
"And... You can't remember anything?" The Snivy asked. I glumly nodded again.

Both Pokemon were quiet for a minute, but then the Pikachu smiled.  
"Maybe you can come with us for the time being, you might remember more things later!" The Pikachu suggested.

_I don't really... Have anywhere else to go... But she may be right; I could remember more about myself later..._

I smiled and looked at the Pikachu, nodding.

"Great! I'm sure this will help you, and traveling with more Pokemon will be fun!" the Pikachu happily chanted.  
"Err... Crystal likes making friends with other Pokemon. And speaking of names, my name is Sam." the Snivy explained, and then introduced.  
"She's very cheerful, Sam." I said, trying to stand up, but fell on my backside, due to my foot.

"Don't move! Just please, rest up for now, ok?" Crystal told me. Strangely, I felt myself drifting off, weak from my efforts.  
"We'll let you sleep for now. Like Crystal said, just rest for now, ok?" Sam suggested. I slowly nodded as I layed against the grass bed, and closed my eyes.

Very soon, I was asleep.

* * *

Me and Sam were in another room to let Lucas sleep.

"Do you really think he used to be a human?" Sam asked. All I did was nod in response. Sam looked shocked at this.  
"But... How... How could you believe something like that?" He asked, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Before the... Event..." I was saddened a bit by memories but kept my head up.  
"My parents told me stories about humans when I was little. I've heard stories from them about lots of humans, like this human who 'breeds" Pokemon, or a human who battled other humans with their Pokemon." I explained.

"Well... if you believe that ... Then I'll believe it, too." Sam , yawning a bit after.

"Well, we should be going to sleep now, since it's getting dark. Should we show him around the town once we wake up?" I asked.

"I think it'll be... WAIT!" He added, but exclaimed at the end.

I looked at him in curiosity. "What is it?"

"We were going to meet someone in Leaf Town about buying some land! Remember?"

I froze; we were sending mail and receiving mail about someone selling a large amount of land for a low price; Sam and I were thinking on starting a team, so we needed to get our own place. We put our money together to buy a bit of land, which was going to be tommorow. Right now, we're in Swanna's Inn.

"You have the P?" I asked Sam. He nodded in response.

"Thank Arceus... I'm getting sleepy now, I think we should go to sleep now." I suggested. Sam nodded in response. We went to the other room, and went on our grass beds.

"Good night, Sam." I slowly said, closing my eyes.

"You too, Crystal..." He replied.

Soon, we were both asleep.

* * *

**Time Lapse: To Very Early Morning (Still Dark)**

* * *

_Ugh... Something hurts... My head..._

My head hurts. Nothing much else to say, since my head is throbbing.

I opened my eyes, looking around. Instead of seeing my room, I saw a wooden room, but built out of different types of wood. Light wood for the roof, darker wood for the walls, and the wood in the middle on the floor.

_Crap. I'm still in this world of Pokemon. Not that I'm complaining..._

I slowly stood up, then reached up to my head to feel some sort of fabric on me. Not really knowing the fabric, I started feeling around my head until I reached a bump on my head. It wasn't round, and it felt flat and had a smooth point on the top of it. I then pulled my arm back, looking at my arm. It was a white limb, that easily bent.

Before, when I was human, when I grabbed something, I think my fingers wrapped around the object. When I did that same action _(or something like it, as I felt like it had lost some limbs but got some new ones)_ in my current state, the white limb curled up slightly.

Looking down, I saw my torso... And a shell?!

I was weirded out quite a bit. Despite knowing what an Oshawott looked like, I felt strange actually seeing and having the shell on myself.

Looking down a bit more, I've also noticed that I have flipper-like feet. Each foot had three toes, but were close together so much you could basically only see lines. My left foot was also bandaged, but it didn't hurt.

_I guess it healed..._

Looking at the shell again, I grabbed it with my left hand, _(I'm left handed and my right arm is broken)_ and pulled it. The shell came off much easier than I expected. Then I looked at it. The shell looked like a scallop shell, but instead of multiple lines running across it, there was just two.

I swung the Scalchop around, and it was smooth. Not too light, not too heavy, as if it was made for me.

After having a bit of fun swinging it around, I stopped, and thought about putting it back. I tried simply pressing it back on my belly, and it worked fine. It stayed there, in place.

I was feeling restless for some reason, so I started walking to the door. Strangely, walking there was easy.

I stared at the door; I wasn't too sure who built this place, but I wasn't about to complain. I opened the door to find out I'm in some sort of hallway, along with some stairs. I walked towards the stairs, hearing the patting of my feet emit against the floor. I soon started slowly and carefully descend down the stairs, on my toes, so I don't fall down or wake anyone up.

I arrived at another floor; there was a counter, a couple of tables, and a fountain with running water.

_I'm not gonna ask how that works..._

I walked up to the fountain, and looking at the water, I've stared at my reflection.

What I saw, was an Oshawott's face, but part of my head was bandaged just above my eyes, so I could see. I've accidentally left my mouth open, but I've noticed I have fangs. In the reflection, I have black eyes, a big, brown nose, and three freckles on each side of my face. I've also noticed on top of my head, are two small, pointed ears.

I sighed. "I really did turn into an Oshawott..." I said, staring at the reflection. _My reflection..._

"What do you mean, 'Turned into an Oshawott'?" A voice asked behind me.

"Ahh!" I panicked, and turned around, but stumbled. "Ack..." I moaned as I shuffled against the fountain. I saw a large, white-feathered bird in front of me.

"Oh, my apologies for frightening you!" The bird apologized. I got up, rubbing my bandaged arm and shaking my head slowly. "It's fine... I just don't know how I didn't notice you." I replied.

"I'm also unsure, but my name's Swanna." Said person introduced herself. I figured she's a lady.

"I can't remember my name, sorry for that..." I introduced, rubbing the back of my head.

"Seeing your injuries, I can see why..." She faded near the end.

"Wait a minute... Are you that Pokemon that those two brought in?" Swanna asked. I sort of tilted my head in curiosity.

"This isn't their house... Is it?" I asked. She shook her head in response.

"No, this is an inn. You're in Post Town." Swanna notified.

"Post Town?" She nodded.

"Yes, Post Town. Anyways, why were you brought in, injured? And my apologies for listening in, but what do you mean by, "Turned into an Oshawott"?" Swanna asked.

I froze. I didn't realize she was there when I was looking at myself through the fountain, but I guess it was inevitable.

"Err… It might seem unbelievable…" I said.

"Don't worry… I've heard quite a bit of unbelievable stories." Swanna assured.

"Alright then… To start off… I'm… I'm actually a human." I stated. Swanna was surprised at what I've just said.

"You're not a Pokemon from the start? You look exactly like an Oshawott." She replied.

"I know that… I've turned into one."

"Alright. Please, continue."

"Well… Yesterday, when I _was_ human, I-" I was interrupted by Swanna.

"Yesterday?" Swanna repeated. I nodded.

"Yes, yesterday. I was walking to my home. But it started raining hard. I then wanted to get back home quickly, and there's a forest between me and my house, so I started walking through the forest." I explained.

"It was raining hard? Now that I think of it, there was heavy rainfall yesterday…" Swanna said.

"I'm not too sure if that's a coincidence… Anyways, As I stomped through said forest, a Mightyena tackled me to the ground, and some more Mightyena joined it. I tried fighting back, but things… Looked grim. They nearly killed me…" I continued yet again, the tone getting a bit darker near the end.

"You've must've gone into their land... Thank goodness that you're healing up. But please, continue. I don't believe it would end there…" Swanna assumed.

"You're right, it goes on. As I was beat up by the Mightyena, some random portal opened up behind me, and I fell into said portal."

"A portal? That doesn't seem very believable…" Swanna mentioned.

_Now that I think of it, that actually does seem like a stretch…_

"Anyways… As I was falling through, I was seeing lots of colours. I also was feeling a bit different, but I didn't notice. But the colours disappeared, and I saw clouds. I fell through them, and I saw the land of mountains, lakes, and a dirt path. But then I collapsed against the ground… That's all I can remember…" I finished.

"It seems like you've been through quite some pain, considering you're here, talking to me, instead of…" Swanna mentioned again, but stopped near the end.

"Yeah, it certainly did hurt. Although how did I survive falling from the sky and smashing against the ground?" I asked.

"I'm unsure on how you managed to survive, but nevertheless, you did." Swanna replied.

I then heard footsteps, and then I saw Sam and Crystal walking down the stairs, who looked shocked to see that I was already up.

"Oshawott? You're up early…" Sam said. He seemed a bit tired, still.

"I've... Just gotten an early start?" I replied.

"Well, you did go to sleep early." Crystal added.

"Well, we should get going now, otherwise the place might've been bought by someone else." Sam suggested. Crystal nodded, and she gave some gold coins to Swanna.

They started walking towards the door, and I followed them outside.

* * *

**I apologize for my Hiatus. I've been busy with school, and playing video games. Now I'm starting to write! And I'm more inspired to write this! And as for Shadowed Darkness, I'm sort of in a nutshell, so that might take a bit, but I'll get it out as soon as I can.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
